


在婚礼上你不哭也得哭

by toudarling (enagismos)



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enagismos/pseuds/toudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>终极世界（1610世界）的Steve和Tony对纽约同性婚姻法案通过做出的反应</p>
            </blockquote>





	在婚礼上你不哭也得哭

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tears Will Be Mandatory For This Event](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262734) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



“布拉布拉，说民事权利自由的纳粹们，”Steve用或多或少有点严肃的语气说道。Tony打个哈欠，朝他挨得更近一些。他一直在接听来自各个新闻组织的电话，这些人估计想从他口中获得一些对于婚姻有多么神圣、现代社会是多么堕落的愤慨的评论。Steve眼睛里亮闪闪的光芒显示出他很享受让丑闻搜捕者失望的感觉，Tony一小时之前就已经不理会这些陈词滥调了，转为换着电视频道查看群众反映。有些宗教基本教义派者正在福克斯电视台里预言社会垮台；Steve的双眼危险的眯了起来。“布拉布拉，*公平对待所有人*上帝是慈爱的。希特勒。”他说道——听起来是这样——然后啪的把电话挂了。“关掉，要么换台，调回有群众跳舞喝彩的那个频道。”

Tony也喜欢那个频道的。有很多好看的人互相亲吻拥抱。他调回了那个台，也可能是另一个内容跟这个差不多的台，他们安静地看了一两分钟左右。看到这些情侣们这么公然的庆贺着，Tony心里觉得有少许的妒忌之情，但这些人都不拥有Steve，所以Tony还是处于领先地位。现在同性婚姻合法了，或许他能开始朝着让Steve公开承认他俩关系这个方向努力了；毕竟，Jan也结婚了，他没让流言蜚语阻挡他去做让自己高兴的事儿。和婚外情比起来，肛交还是挺受尊敬的。

Steve的电话又响了起来，Tony给了它一个不友好的表情。这一个晚上他已经听够了Steve歌颂同性婚姻了。Steve看着显示屏，然后露出满意的微笑。

“三周之后的周六，”他说，Tony弯起一边眉毛。“你那天没太多事儿；没什么Pepper无法改期的事情。她说她至少需要三周的时间来准备。”

“啥？”Tony仔细看了一眼电话；上面写着“最快3周，别跟我作对”。他试着不要妨碍Pepper-Steve联合集团。就算是在他看来，也太过反复无常了。

“婚礼。最早在八月之前，我们没法度蜜月，但我想尽快结婚。”

“看在老天的份儿上，”Tony的嘴巴不经过脑子就说道，然后Steve给他一个责怪的眼神。

“你有没有想好日期？我不要等到春天，等等。今年任何时间都行。”他的脸上出现思索的表情。“我猜想冬日婚礼会挺不错的。”

“不，太冷了，所有女性都会裹得严严实实的。”

“而我喜欢花园派对，”Steve满意的点点头。

“我们不办烧烤会，Steve，那不——”Tony停下。“我们是不是忘了什么事儿？”

“考虑到我们对婚礼才策划了两分钟——”

“应该先问我愿不愿意。求婚，我想传统上应该是如此的。”

“你不是个姑娘，Tony，”Steve注意力转回到电话上，在Tony伸手阻止他之前输入“3周没问题”。

“那不意味着——”他说，觉得很恼火。“你不能就这么假设——”

“Tony，”Steve放下手机。“我第一个女朋友和另一个男人结婚了。我的第二任已经和另一个男人结婚了。然后我没法跟你结婚，是因为虽然我*确实*向前看了，但纽约还是像四十年代一样顽固不化。我等着结婚等了七十年，所以帮我个忙吧，如果你连这点小事都不乐意为我做——”

Tony几乎脱口而出说*你会咋样*了，但是Steve的怒容已经逐渐从恼火转为不开心，而Tony很容易投降。

“或许我希望你能跟我说点甜蜜浪漫的话，”他说道，Steve的嘴巴抽了抽。

“我不太擅长这个，”他承认道。“但我确实爱你。”

“而且想跟我一起度过余生，”Tony提示道，他点了点头。

“不管怎样我们都要结婚的。”Steve抓起他的手，捏了捏。“我很幸福。你让我变得幸福。”

“既然你都这么说了，好，我会跟你结婚，”Tony宽宏大量地说。“婚礼要办得很大吗？我猜想你都策划好了？”

“非常大，”Steve转回到他的电话上。“举世瞩目。要比你之前差点举办的婚礼大两倍。”

那可是个大婚礼。Tony可能得发明点什么新东西来为此埋单，虽然至少Steve不像是想要钻石和珍珠头冠的人。Tony或许还是会给他买一个，纯粹为了好玩。

“我不要穿白色。”

“对，因为我不想有人在我们的婚礼上偷笑。那将会是一场美丽而感人的盛事。大家会哭的。你不能自己写誓词，整个仪式的过程中，你要拿出最佳的表现来。你只需要穿一套好看的衣服按时出现就行。你可以让Thor当你的伴郎，但如果他说一个和婚礼产业建设有关的词儿，他就在受邀名单之外了，此外，我要提前一周看到他的演讲稿。”

Tony脑海里突然出现一幅生动的画面，里头Steve穿着军礼服，朝群众们投射催泪弹，好确保有充足的哭泣。他眨眨眼睛甩掉这个画面。然后他想到，*Natasha*会把这件事当成是军事行动的。

“那么我能计划蜜月吗？”

“当然，”Steve的拇指仍在敲打着巨长无比的指示。Tony挪起身，Steve倾过身子吻吻他的脸颊，眼睛仍旧没有离开显示屏。

“我要告诉所有人，你是单膝下跪，背诵了情诗，”他喃喃道，Steve露齿而笑。

“告诉他们我有多浪漫，说的多动人。”他扭过头，好好地吻了一下Tony，但他还是能听到键盘啪啪的声音。“还要说你立马就答应了，没有像刚刚那样吹毛求疵地提意见。”

“别担心。就所有人所知，你已经让我神魂颠倒了。”


End file.
